


A Letter to my Son

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Sad imagery, Theme of Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: A letter that was never delivered from Mikoto to Sasuke





	A Letter to my Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Uchihaweek 2018 Day 4:
> 
> Fragile and ephemeral passion / Desire/ You pierce my heart 
> 
> This is also in the POV of Mikoto Uchiha

_To my darling second son,_

_Hello Sasuke, how are things? How’s the village treating you, did you make some new friends? I just wanted to check on you since… I cannot be with you forever like I want. However, I am still your mother. And I want to use this chance and speak with you while I can…_

_First, I want you to be humble. Your father and your brother are carved the way the world made them, and you too will be as well. I am so sorry for what has happened._

_I wanted to protect you and so I traded my life for yours..._

_The world is cruel, evil, and dangerous. This is the life of a shinobi, but it is also kind, good, and filled with happiness. My heart swelled when I was able to hold you in my arms for the first time. And so I only wish you savor that feeling as it will never leave your heart._

_Also, try to smile a little more when you can. My mother would joke about how you and I look identical when we smile. I always thought that was cute, but to be able to smile in the turbulent world we live in… I believe it is just as powerful as any jutsu I know._

_Oh and one last thing, probably the most important I feel…_

_Remember to stay strong. A tree can survive the strongest of storms, because of the roots that hold it to the earth. And like a tree, you too shall brave all storms that blow through in your life. I know you can, even when you believe you can’t. Or when the you think the storm has bested you. It hasn’t.  All storms pass, and the sun will always shine once again._

_I want you to know that I love you Sasuke, with my body and soul and I will always be your mother._

_Be safe,_

_Your worried mother._

 


End file.
